


Living in a Daydream, Thought That You Would Come to Save Me

by esmerelda



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of past abuse, Mor and Feyre are bffs, lots of coffee dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerelda/pseuds/esmerelda
Summary: The "my friend is way too involved in my dating life so I told them that I had a boyfriend when I really don't" AU"In that moment Feyre makes a decision, a stupid decision, to lie for the sake of her friend.“It’s just that… I uhh” She clears her throat and just blurts out “I’ve actually been seeing someone”Feyre knows she said the right thing when Mor’s face transforms into a big toothy smile."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So I'm planning on making this a multi chapter fic, I just kind of had this idea and ran with it. I'm not too sure how long it will be exactly buuuuut I'm thinking around 5 chapters?
> 
> Anyways, comments are 100% welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> Please be kind and let me know what you think!
> 
> =)
> 
> Title inspo is from the song IOU BY Annabel Jones(AObeats Remix)

What is the worst sound to wake up to in the morning? If you said "to the sound of your new roommate and her boyfriend - _he's not my boyfriend Feyre, we just mess around!_ \- fucking against the wall that separates your two bedrooms" then you would be correct. 

Feyre groans as she hears a muffled crash come from the room next door. Honestly, she wouldn't really care that  much, if it weren't for the fact that she has a job interview to go to that afternoon and she wanted to at least attempt to be well rested. There's another bang followed by a moan and honestly that's all Feyre thinks she can handle for today, and it's not even eight. She rolls herself out of bed and begrudgingly makes her way to their shared bathroom down the hall. 

She moved in about two months ago after she left her ex of three years and needed a new place to live. She met Mor in their shared Art History class last year and found out that Mor's old roommate had moved out and that she was looking for someone new to move in. Feyre and Mor had always got along really well and Feyre genuinely liked the girls company, so she asked if she could be her new roomie. A decision that she hadn't realized would involve so much obnoxious sex every other morning. 

Letting out a small sigh, Feyre turns on the shower and sends a quick prayer that she’d get the job that she was interviewing for today. She had been job hunting for almost three weeks now and had come up with nothing. Feyre had thought that living and working as an artist in New York would be easier but alas, its just as impossible here as it was anywhere else. 

Closing her eyes she lets the hot water wash away all her thoughts, and for a minute Feyre actually thinks she can relax when someone comes banging into the bathroom.

“Uh hello, occupied!” Feyre yelps.

“Relax, its just me.” Mor laughs and Feyre hears the sounds of her starting to brush her teeth.

“Oh okay, totally fine then. I don't need privacy or anything…” Feyre mumbles sarcastically and goes to reach for the conditioner when suddenly the shower curtain is ripped open. Feyre shrieks and automatically goes to cover herself.

“Mor, what the fuck!”

“Oh please, nothing that I haven’t seen,”

“Sooo not the point. What do you want?” Feyre glares,

“What I want is to know how the dating is going. I have this friend and I think that you two would really hit it off!” 

“Oh my god.” Feyre grabs the curtain and closes it again with a harsh tug. “You are way too obsessed with my love life. It’s creepy” She hears Mor scoff and smiles to herself.

“It is not! It’s me being a good friend… a good concerned friend. Who cares for you and knows how shitty your last relationship was.” Mor says sincerely before adding on quietly, “If you can even call it that.”

Feyre goes quiet. She always gets quiet when she thinks back to her relationship with Tamlin. After a few more long minutes of silence the curtain is ripped open again, revealing Mor’s guilty looking face.

“What now?” Feyre raises her eyebrows in question.

“Nothing, I was just making sure that you're still in there. Given the long silence and all.”

“Mor…” Feyre sighs and goes to turn the shower off. Mor passes her a towel as she climbs out and Feyre gratefully wraps it around herself.

“Look I’m sorry, but honestly Feyre you need to get back out there. Your past relationship was toxic, and you even told me that you wanted to start dating again! I’m just trying to help you.”

To be fair to Mor, that was true. After about two weeks of living with her, Feyre had come to learn that it was her new roommates life goal to find Feyre a guy. After continuous nonstop pestering from Mor, Feyre had finally told her that she was ready to jump back onto the dating horse, or whatever. What she hadn't realized was that Mor would take this to mean that it was up to her to find that new “Special Someone” for Feyre. Five terrible blind dates and one mediocre hook up later, Feyre had had enough. 

Grabbing her own toothbrush she looks down and concentrates on perfectly applying toothpaste to avoid looking Mor in the eyes. 

“Look, Mor… I know that you’re just trying to help and I appreciate that, I really do its just…” Feyre sighs and looks up, meeting Mor’s sad and disappointed gaze.

In that moment Feyre makes a decision, a stupid decision, to lie for the sake of her friend.

“It’s just that… I uhh” She clears her throat and just blurts out “I’ve actually been seeing someone”

Feyre knows she said the right thing when Mor’s face transforms into a big toothy smile.

“Feyre! Why didn't you tell me?” She says happily and pulls her in for a hug just as the door opens and Azriel walks in.

“Oh, sorry!” he mumbles out, embarrassed to be intruding. Mor laughs,

“Oh don’t worry about it Az, Feyre was just leaving.” She winks at Feyre and turns towards Azriel, “I believe you promised me something about shower sex.”

“Oh my god.” Fey groans as she walks around an embarrassed looking Azriel and towards her bedroom to get ready for the day.

“This isn’t over!” Mor yells as Feyre’s bedroom door bangs closed.

 

* * *

 

It’s the start of October so the weather outside is cold and wet. 

Feyre sighs as she looks out the window at the pouring rain and then turns to give herself a once-over in the mirror. She has her long honey brown hair half tied up, letting the rest tumble over her shoulders in loose curls. She applied a minimal amount of makeup, and she scrunches up her nose at the abundance of freckles that dust across her cheeks and nose. Deciding to keep her outfit clean and simple, Feyre went with a cream coloured top with slightly flared quarter sleeves that she loosely tucked into a pair of tight mid rise black trousers paired with a thin dark brown belt and a pair of pointed toed leather high heeled ankle boots.

Sighing, she puffs out her cheeks and blows out a small gust of breath at a loose curl that keeps falling into her eyes.

“Good enough, Archeron” She murmurs and slips on her coat, grabbing her umbrella and portfolio before heading out the door.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Feyre thought that these kinds of completely laughable bad days only happened in movies. She is actually pretty proud of herself for not breaking down in tears yet.

On her way getting off the subway only two hours before, she stupidly walked over a heating grate on the sidewalk. The heal of her boot got stuck and after a few good tugs she was finally able to pull free, leaving the actual heal stuck in the grate. After cursing at the Gods, Feyre limped her way to the building where her interview was being held, not having enough time to go home and grab new shoes. As she pathetically made her way down the sidewalk, a cab that was driving too close to the curb drove right through a deep puddle of dirty rain water causing a small wave to completely drench Feyre and her portfolio. Subsequently ending the interview before it had even begun.

She was now back at the subway station. Wet, freezing and attempting to pay for a ticket only to realize she was short one dollar. One fucking dollar.

“Are you fucking joking?” She breathes out angrily and comes very, very close to stomping her foot in frustration when she hears stifled laughter and a cough come from behind her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turns and is of course met with the most stunning human that her eyes have ever had the privilege of witnessing. 

He was tall and from the tightness of the fabric on his coat arms, relatively well muscled. He had ink black hair that was styled back, showcasing his completely unfair jawline and stunning eyes that almost looked violet. His lips, however were currently pulled up at the corners in a small smirk. Despite his obvious attractiveness, Feyre was not in the mood and was also starting to feel embarrassed by how she most likely resembled a drowned rat. Narrowing her eyes she scowled,

“Can I help you?” she growls out at the man. He raises an eyebrow and gives her a slow once-over, smile slowly growing.

“I feel like maybe I should be the one asking you that.” Feyre feels her face heat, in anger or embarrassment, at this point it honestly didn't matter.

“Is that so? Well, I’ll have you know that I've had one of the most hysterically bad days I think I’ve ever had, and if you knew me then you'd know that thats really saying something. So why don't you wipe that stupid smirk off your face and let me continue suffering without some grossly attractive stranger judging me!” She finishes with a huff and childishly crosses her arms. Meeting the mans startled face she slowly feels her eyes widen in shock at her outburst.

“I-” Feyre starts,

“You think I'm attractive?”

She blinks slowly,

“What?” The man lets out a husky laugh and relaxes his posture, casually tucking his hands into his coat pockets.

“Well you said, and I quote, “some grossly attractive stranger” during your little outburst there and I can only assume that you were referring to myself.” 

Feyre was going to say something but she was honestly kind of stuck on the fact that he had actually raised his hands and used air quotes.

“Well,” The man smirks again.

“Okay… okay so yes, generically speaking you’re an attractive looking person. That is honestly so besides the point though. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to quite literally go beg a stranger for a dollar so I can ride the train home and finally have this day be over with.” 

Feyre goes to move past him, limping pathetically she may add, when she feels a light touch on her arm.

“Wait,” She looks down at his hand around her arm and then up, meeting his gaze. He looks slightly panicked and quickly lets go of her arm, clearing his throat. 

“Sorry… look you've clearly had a rough day,” She frowns and he holds up his hands in an apologetic gesture. “If you need a dollar you don't need to go beg a stranger for it, your ticket is on me.”

“You don’t have-“

“I know, but I want to. Honest.” They stand in silence for a minute before Feyre straightens her posture and lifts her chin. Despite her looking obviously pathetic, she wouldn't show anymore weakness in front of the man.

“Okay, thank you.” He smiles and gives her a little wink before turning to buy their tickets. Pursing her lips she wonders if she had sounded ungrateful. When he turns back around to hand Feyre her ticket she blurts out,

“Seriously, I really appreciate you doing this. Also for letting me yell at you, you spared my roommate from my build up of frustration.” He laughs.

“It’s my pleasure. I’m Rhysnad by the way.” 

“Rhysand?” He smirks again, something he seemed to do a lot.

“My friends call me Rhys.”

“Oh, well… thank you again, Rhysand”

“You can call me Rhys, I feel like we’re at that point.” Feyre mockingly gasps,

“So soon?” He laughs again.

“We should probably head toward the train.” She nods and hobbles along beside Rhys.  
She looks over and can tell that he’s bitting his lip to stifle a laugh.

“Laugh it up, but it wouldn't be so funny if it was your heel that got ripped off in a stupid heating grate.” He laughs loudly then.

“God, you really have had a hysterically bad day hu?”

“You have no idea.”

 

* * *

 

Rhys ends up riding the train with Feyre all the way to her stop, she didn't know if it was because he was being chivalrous or if he had a stop after hers. Considering his entire outfit was most definitely designer, Feyre highly doubted the latter. Her and Mor’s apartment was located in the borderline slums of NYC and it honestly got worse the more stops you took after. The fact that Rhys had possibly stayed on with her until they reached her destination sent a little thrill through her veins. Something she hadn't felt in a very long while.

“Thanks again for the ticket,” Feyre murmurs as she hoists her heavy portfolio into her arms.

“Enough thanks, I’m glad I could help… About your interview though, I have a friend who's opening her own studio in December and she's looking for artists. If you're interested.”

Feyre squints at him suspiciously.

“Is this a pity thing? Cause of my shit day?”

“No.” He says simply, “I’ll give you my card and if you're interested, give me a call. I’ll set the two of you up to talk it over.”

He reaches into the inside of his jacket and produces a sleek looking black card, handing it over to her.

“Try to enjoy the rest of your day…”

“Feyre.” She provides.

“Pardon?”

“My name, it’s Feyre.”

“Feyre,” Rhys murmurs, smiling a little as he speaks.

 

* * *

 

“So?” Mor’s excited voice is the first thing to greet Feyre as she walks through the door.

“So?” repeats Feyre has she shucks off her damp coat.

“Don’t play dumb, it doesn't suit you. How was the interview?” Mor asks from the kitchen.

Feyre kicks off her broken shoes and makes her way to the couch. Laying down she throws an arm over her eyes in exhaustion.

"Not good.” she mumbles out, listening as Mor makes he way from the kitchen into their small living room.

"What really, that’s bullshit! What happened? Oh.” Feyre peeks open one eye and sees Mor standing over her with a hilariously concerned expression on her face.

“Rain puddle plus cab, you do the math.”

“Damn,” Mor sighs and lifts Feyre’s legs before sitting down at the end of the couch and placing them back onto her lap.

"I even put makeup on and everything!" Feyre groans.

“I know I saw! You looked great this morning! You didn't even look as tired as you usually do.” Feyre scowls at her as she laughs. 

"Oh ha ha, well maybe I wouldn't be so tired all the time of you and Azriel had sex on an actual bed for once. Preferably at his place" 

Mor shoots her an unimpressed look, one brow raised. Feyre gives her a quick little smile and sticks her tongue out as Mor rolls her eyes.

"I believe we were talking about you and your interview. Hey! I have an idea, why don't you tell me more about this mystery boyfriend of yours, get your mind off things?”

Feyre looks over at Mor to see her grinning wickedly. She had honestly forgot all about he “mystery boyfriend” in light of her day. 

“Uh,” Feyre clears her throat. “What do you want to know?”

“A name would be nice.” Mor says excitedly.

“His name?”

“He does have a name, doesn’t he?” 

“Of course he has a name!” 

They're both quiet for a few minutes. A name, okay Feyre can do that. Easy.

“Feyre!”

She blurts the first name that comes into her head,

“Rhys! His name is Rhys.” 

Mor goes quiet for so long that Feyre sits up to look at her.

“What?” She asks timidly.

“Is that his full name?”

“Uh no, its Rhysand actually.”

Mor happily shrieks so loudly that Feyre has to cover her ears

“Feyre, why didn’t you tell me!” A small feeling of panic settles into Feyre’s stomach. 

“Tell you what…”

“That you’re dating my cousin!”


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre likes to think that she's quick on her feet when it comes to lying. She had to do it a lot with Tamlin closer to the end of their relationship, but when the words “my cousin” leave Mor’s mouth Feyre feels like her stomach drops into her butt and subsequently completely zones out.

When she finally starts to function like a normal human again and comes back to reality, the first thing she hears is Mor talking like a mad woman.

“Honestly Feyre why didn't you two tell me? You are so prefect for each other, I mean I honestly don't know how I didn't see it sooner!”

“Uh…” Feyre cleverly adds while Mor continues on.

“He is such a little sneak, he knows all about you! I am so calling to yell at him about this.”

Those words cause Feyre’s heart to race and she jolts toward Mor, who has her phone in hand ready to dial. She grabs the phone and stands quickly.

“Feyre!”

“You can’t call him.” Feyre feels slightly out of breath, she is so fucking screwed.

Mor looks up at her from the couch, brows furrowed in confusion.

“Uh, why not?”

Feyre shifts her feet awkwardly while looking anywhere but at Mor.

“Because…” she trails off, completely unable to come up with an answer. Mor huffs in irritation and crosses her arms before standing up to face Feyre.

“Because why?” 

“Because well… well hold on, how do you even know if its the same Rhysand?”

Mor rolls her eyes, “Feyre are you kidding? How many Rhysands do you think are in the world, let alone New York?”

Damn, Feyre thinks, thats a good point. “Well I don't know, I’m not Google!”

“Why are you being so weird about this? I’m happy for you! Are you not happy?”

“What, no! I’m happy, the happiest! We just wanted to keep it a secret…” Mor narrows her eyes, “You know, because it’s so new.”

“Oh,”

“Yup.”

“So I can’t call and yell at him then?”  
“Uh preferably no. Let me talk to him first, please.” Feyre nearly begs.

“Okay fine, but you two better sort your shit out fast because I’m having a party here on Saturday and I want you both there, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Feyre says sarcastically, quickly turning on her heal and rushing to her room.

After practically slamming her door Feyre starts frantically patting herself down trying to find the pocket that she put Rhys’s business card in. Finally she pulls it out from her back pant pocket and thanks the Goddess for small miracles.

Pulling out her phone she takes a deep breath before dialing. It rings twice before a deep familiar voice answers.

“Hello?”

“Um hi?” Feyre says lamely and can’t seem to continue. She hears a small laugh on the other end of the phone and is instantly annoyed with herself and her stupid lies.

“Might this be the lovely Feyre from the train this morning?”

“Ya, hi. I- “

“Let me guess! You already miss me and needed to hear my voice?” Feyre snorts,

“Ya no, definitely not… uh I actually don't know how to say this so I’ll just sort of start from the beginning. I’m actually calling you because… well the thing is my roommate she has kind of been on my case for months to start dating again and this morning I kind of lied? I told her that I’ve been seeing someone even though I haven't been. I just needed her off my back for a second, you know? Well anyways so when I got home today my brain was kind of fried from my shit morning so when she asked me who I’ve been dating I just sort of blurted out your name. Long story short, I need you to be my Fake Boyfriend.” Finally finished she takes a deep breath and closes her eyes in embarrassment. After what feels like the longest minute to ever exist Rhys finally answers.

“Is this some sort of elaborate plan to ask me out?”

“What? No!”

“Right.”

“It’s not,” She hears Rhys laugh again and clenches her jaw in annoyance.

“Well then, this is quiet the web of lies you’ve weaved Feyre darling,”

“You could say that, and there’s something else too. Also don’t call me darling.”

“More to the story then?” He chuckles,

“My roommate is Morrigan. Your cousin.”

“Ah yes, I had assumed.”

“How could you have postally assumed that?”

“Well my cousin can be annoyingly nosy at times, enough so to cause someone to create such an elaborate lie such as your own. Also when you gave me your name earlier this morning I remembered Mor mentioning a new roommate by that very name. Given that it is quiet a unique and lovely name while also adding to the equation that your stop on the subway was right across from Morrigans apartment it wasn't very difficult for me to come to the conclusion the you were the same Feyre that my cousin has been talking about for the past few months.” Rhysand finishes sounding please with himself.

“Right, obviously…”

“Obviously.” He agrees, and Feyre can hear the smile in his voice. Swallowing her pride Feyre asks again.

“So, will you do it?”

“Do what?” Rhys says in amusement.

“Do not make me beg.” she replies, practically growling in annoyance.

“No need to sound so flustered, darling.”

“I will hit you.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely and I cant resist a pretty face…”

“Really?” Feyre perks up, surprised but pleased that Rhys is agreeing,

“Really, I do enjoy pretty faces.”

“Rhys!” He chuckles and Feyre wishes he were here so she could punch him.

“Yes Feyre, darling. I will help you out, and I’ll be the best fake boyfriend you’ve ever had.” Rhysand says with such sincerity and conviction that Feyre cant help the small smile that forms on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm terrible. So sorry for how long this has taken me!! Thank you to everyone who commented and gave Kudos on the first chapter, it really means a lot to me.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter will be up on Monday - cute and flirty coffee date ensues!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*
> 
> This chapter contains past abuse, if you're not comfortable with the topic then please skip the entire flashback scene between Feyre and Tamlin.
> 
> <3
> 
> Your comments are always welcomed and and I really appreciate everyone who is leaving kudos, it encourages me to continue!

Feyre asks Rhysand to meet her for coffee the next day so they can hash out the details of their "relationship". 

 

Of course when Feyre asked Rhys to meet up he couldn't just give a simple "yes" or "no". 

 

_ "You know you can just simply ask me out, right? No need to create such an elaborate plan just to get me to go out to coffee with you." _

 

Feyre doesn't think that she has ever met someone who has annoyed her as much as Rhys, but she is still grateful that he is doing this for her. 

 

Thankfully Mor doesn't bring the subject up again that night, but she does keep shooting Feyre little smirks here and there causing Feyre to roll her eyes. She finds herself going to bed early that night, feeling a bone weary exhaustion that she can only assume is from her botched interview and new “boyfriend”. Yet once Feyre closes her eyes she is plagued with old memories from her past time with Tamlin. These night terrors weren’t new to her, she often finds herself flashing back to moments from their worst times together. Tonight seemed worse though.

 

***

 

_“Tamlin, please!” Feyre begs, the threat of tears burning behind her eyes as she clings to the blond mans arm. With a frustrated huff Tamlin pushes Feyre off, causing her to stumble awkwardly to the floor.As her knees connect with the floor she lets out a sob. “_ You’re pathetic,” _Feyre thinks to herself._

 

_“Feyre.”Tamlins voice is stern and unapologetic. She looks up and takes his outstretched hand. Once she is standing Tamlin turns and continues to button up his dress shirt. Feyre continues to stand awkwardly, head bowed in embarrassment and eyes glued to the floor. She feels so tired and weak. Maybe she is, maybe Tamlin is right.She hears the man move toward her and then feels his finger pressing lightly under her chin, forcing her to lift her head. His mouth is slightly pulled down at the corners._

 

_“Feyre, you know that I don’t like you coming with me. It’s not… ethical for a woman.” It’s an old argument. One that Feyre is tired of fighting._

 

_“Right.” She whispers,_

 

_“You know that I love you, right?” He gives her a smile while lightly brushing his thumb over her cheek._

 

_“Yes,”_

 

_“Then why must you continue to fight me? I just want to keep you safe, is that wrong?”_

 

_“No… of course not.”_

 

_“Well then?”_

 

_Feyre sighs and reaches up to take Tamlins hand before she clears her throat and looks up to meet is eyes._

 

_“Tamlin, I… I know that you think that you’re protecting my virtue,” Feyre has to push the word out, “but you_ know _me! You know that I would never do anything to upset you, I just want to go out and have fun with you and my friends!” Tamlin, now angry, rips is hand from Feyre’s and turns to grab his jacket._

 

_“I’m sick of you fighting with me when all I’m doing is looking out for you,” his voice is dangerously low and makes Feyre curl in on herself. Once his jacket is on Tamlin stalks toward her and grabs a fistful of he hair. Feyre gasps at the pain as he tugs upwards, grabbing her face with his free hand._

 

_“I am the best you’ll ever find, get that in your head. You are not coming and you never will, understand? You leave this place for even a minute and you’ll regret it.”_

 

_Letting go of Feyre’s hair he releases her face with a light push, walks around her and then out the door._

 

_Feyre drops to the floor, covers her face and cries._

 

_***_

 

Gasping, Feyre wakes up, her face is damp from tears and her breath is short and quick. She sits herself up in an attempt to control her breathing. “In and out,” she thinks to herself while wiping away the stickiness of her tears. After a few minutes she allows herself to stand and walk to the kitchen, pulling out a cup and filling it halfway with water. Glancing at the clock she sighs at the time, four fifteen. Feyre finishes her water and heads back to her room in an attempt to sleep. She's meeting Rhysand at eight and doesn't want to show up looking like a zombie.

 

***

 

After a few more hours of sleep and a hot shower Feyre heads out the door, making her way toward the subway. It’s a cold day but thankfully no rain, Feyre tiredly burrows her face deeper into her scarf as a huge gust of wind rolls over her before heading down the stairs toward the train. She has about six stops before she needs to get off so she leans against a poll in the train cart and pulls out her phone.

 

She's carelessly browsing through Instagram when a little orange bubble pops up in the corner showing that she has a new follower request. Opening it she sees that it’s from Rhys. Smiling lightly she accepts and pockets her phone.

 

When Feyre walks into the cafe that her and Rhys agreed to meet at she realizes that she's a bit early. After ordering herself a tea she finds them an empty table and sits with her cup in hand, grateful for the warmth of the shop. Only a few minutes later does the door open and in steps Rhysand. He spots her right away and makes his way over, a small smile adorning his face.

 

“Good morning, my lovely and totally real girlfriend. Sleep well?” Rhys smirks as he pulls out the chair opposite Feyre and takes a seat.

 

“Ha ha,” she says sarcastically and takes a sip of her tea. “Actually no, I didn’t. You?”

 

She looks up and sees that Rhysand has a slight frown on his face.

 

“What?” She asks, suddenly annoyed.

 

“You ordered.” Rhys states, gesturing to her cup.

 

“I did.”

 

“Why?” 

 

“Um, because I wanted a tea? Is that okay with you?” Feyre lets her voice dip into a sarcastic tone, though her back goes a bit rigid. Tamlin used get mad when she made independent decisions, even as small as ordering tea. She hates how he still haunts her.

 

“Well, yes. I just thought that I would pay. It’s only polite.” Rhys says simply while removing his very expensive looking black leather gloves.

 

“Oh… well considering that you’re the one doing me the favour I should really be paying.” He simply hums in response before getting up to place his order.

 

He comes back with a muffin and what looks to be a mug of black coffee and places the muffin in front of Feyre. She raises an eyebrow in question.

 

“To share.” He says simply. “So tell me, why didn't you sleep well?”

 

“Pardon?”Feyre asks, confused.

 

“Well I asked if you had slept well and you said no. To be honest you look terribly exhausted.”

 

“Wow, thanks so much.” She picks a piece off the muffin and pops it into her mouth. Rhys smiles and leans back in his chair looking smug.

 

“Well?”

 

“Just didn't sleep well is all.”

 

“Too excited to see me I take it.”

 

“Hardly. Especially considering the circumstances.” She leans forward on the table, tiredly letting her head rest on her palm. Rhys sips at his coffee, still somehow smiling despite it being morning. “Ugh why are you so smiley, it’s like eight in the morning.” Feyre groans.

 

“A normal hour for us adults.”

 

“So I’m not an adult then?”

 

“Well not a very well functioning one,” he teases and Feyre flicks a piece of muffin at him.

 

“Alright lets get this over with then,” she sits up straighter and pulls out a notebook.

 

“You’re taking notes?” He says with amusement laced in his voice.

 

“Don’t be silly, I just wrote down some basic questions that we should both know about each other.”

 

“Alright then, straight to business.” Rhys pulls his chair closer in toward the table before lacing his hands together. “Okay, shoot.”

 

"Okay, well…” Feyre clears her throat. “What do you do for work?”

 

“I’m the first chair violinist for the New York Philharmonic.” Feyre looks at him, gobsmacke.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Quite.” 

 

“Oh my God, uh okay. Wow… that’s not at all what I was expecting.” Rhys is clearly biting back a smile,

 

“That means that I’m _very_ good with my hands” Feyre rolls her eyes.

 

“Moving on. Well you obviously know that I’m currently looking for work within the art industry and having no luck. At the moment I bartend at a club to pay the bills.”

 

“What club?”

 

“The Boom Boom Room.” Rhys lets out a low whistle,

 

“Fancy.” 

 

She nods in agreement. “Ya, you wouldn’t believe the tips.”

 

Feyre is about to ask another question when Rhysand cuts in,

 

“So whats your favourite colour?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You know, out of all the colours in the world which one do you like the most?” She thinks for a minute before answering.

 

“Green.” He smiles at her in a way that makes her face heat so she looks down at her tea.

 

“I like black.” Rhys states.

 

“Black is not a colour, its a shade.” He laughs and Feyre asks him another one of her questions.

 

After almost two hours of them going back and forth Rhysand has to leave for work, which apparently actually means practice.

 

They head out together, Rhys holding the door open for Feyre to pass through first. As he walks out behind her she feels him lightly rest his palm against the centre of her back. It’s an innocent touch, Feyre knows, but she can’t help her body from flinching away as older memories flood her senses. 

 

Rhys, noticing, quickly pulls his hand away and clears his throat.

 

“Well Feyre darling, this has been fun.” she shifts, uncomfortable and embarrassed for her reaction.

 

“I don’t know if I’d use the term ‘fun’ but…” She says it as a joke but it falls flat.

 

“Well, either way.” He looks a bit uncomfortable now and begins to fiddle with his gloves. “I suppose I will see you tomorrow night for Mor’s party then.”

 

“Okay,” He shoots her a quick smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes and turns to leave.

 

“Rhys, wait!” He stops and turns as Feyre quickly walks up to him, “Thank you. Honestly, I really appreciate what you're doing. Especially considering that you might be, well you know… looking for an actual real relationship instead of being in a fake one with me. I know that we don’t really know each other but…” she trails off, not really knowing what else to say or why she's feeling guilty.

 

“Feyre, I wouldn't be here if I didn’t want to be. And as far as “real” relationships go, ours can be as real as you want it to be.”

 

Feyre says nothing, just furrows her brows at him. Was he suggesting that they actually date? 

 

“By relationship I’m of course referring to us just being friends.” he says quickly.

 

Feyre glowers at him, suddenly feeling embarrassed and angry.

 

“Right. Of course.” Rhys looks a bit startled by her tone but then quickly looks apologetic.

 

“Feyre-“

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that she turns and makes her way toward the subway, wondering why she suddenly feels so sad. 


End file.
